


Family

by morticrows



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Self-Reflection, The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, but he just wants to be a good dad, his morality is all over the place, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticrows/pseuds/morticrows
Summary: Dragonborn and assassin Ransom has a talk with Inigo about his worries.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Inigo the Brave
Kudos: 8





	Family

The biting wind of The Pale clung to him like a second skin. He could barely notice it anymore, after being in the colder parts of Skyrim for so long, but especially not right then.

“You look to be deep in thought, my friend. Do you wish to talk about it?”

He was crouched on a cliff edge, looking over a bandit encampment. He had no intention to jump down there just yet, instead opting to watch them as they go about each of their daily routines. That was what had been doing physically, yes, but Inigo knew him deeper than his surface-level actions.

“Just… thinking about my family, I suppose.”

“Which one?” Inigo asked, and Ransom shot him a look.

“Har-har. The one that involves my kids, jackass.” Despite the harsh language, the words had no bite. “Though I guess I’m thinking about the other one in a way, too.”

“As much as I would love to hear about what’s been going on in your mysterious little head, I would also very much appreciate it if we took this conversation somewhere warmer before my tail freezes off.”

“Oh come on, it’s not _that_ cold.”

“Perhaps _you_ have developed the skin of a ‘true nord’ as a result of being the dragonborn, but I still have the skin of a khajiit. It is, in fact, _that_ cold.”

“Alright, alright. Help me find an abandoned house and we can hunker down in it.”

“Deal.”

Ransom kicked the door shut behind them as Inigo lowered his hood.

“I have no idea how you feel comfortable doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Kicking the door when it looks like a stiff wind could collapse this shack. I would be worried the roof would just cave in.”

Ransom dropped himself onto the floor. “If this house has been in The Pale long enough to look old, I think it’s survived a lot more than a stiff breeze. I mean, if it was really all that flimsy then why wouldn’t it already be a pile of broken logs on a stone foundation?”

“I… suppose you do have a point.” Inigo moved to sit down beside him, although doing so with more care than Ransom had given the action. “So…?”

“Right. Time to talk about my feelings ‘n shit.”

“I promise I will not judge, my friend.”

“I know you won’t. Plus, it’s not something I think… the average person _Would_ judge me for, necessarily. I’ve been thinking about this whole,” He vaguely gestures with his hands “being an assassin for a cult thing. Because even I can recognize it’s definitely a murdercult. And while it’s probably controversial, if I didn’t have a family outside of it, I’d honestly be ok with the fact that I’m in said murdercult. _But_. But I have a husband. And 5 kids. And sometimes I can’t help but think, _‘what if they get killed one day because of someone I pissed off?’_ or, _‘what if someone puts a contract on one of them and I’m supposed to be their killer?’_ or, and this one might just be the worst, in a way, _‘what if they want to follow in my footsteps with this?’_ Because I don’t want to make little murder-children, Inigo. I want my kids to lead good lives. To be kind, non-fucked up people.” He sighed, “I just don’t want them to be involved with it. I’m not sure what to do about it either. I’m so fucking integral to the Dark Brotherhood that I doubt, even if they _were_ ok with average family members leaving, they’d just. Let me go. I would have to do something dramatic, Inigo, and hope they’d never be able to see past whatever I would devise. And if they did? Then I’d definitely be hunted for the rest of my life, as well as probably my husband and kids.” He groaned and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees. “I have no clue what I’m going to do. It fucking sucks.”

“That sounds like a very tough decision to make, my friend. But in the end, I know you will make the right one, whatever that may be. And when you do, I will be right there with you, if you need my help.”

“... Thank you, Inigo. Your friendship really does mean a lot to me.” Ransom pulled his lips into a small smile. “I have no idea why you stick by me. I’ve done a lot of fucked up things.”

“Because I believe that, deep down, you really are a good person. And to think that you are irredeemable would be very hypocritical of me. Regardless, I will stick with you through thick and thin. I promise that.”

The two spent a moment in companionable silence, before Inigo interrupted with. “Though I am _very_ hungry, would you mind if-” Ransom laughed and responded, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go catch us some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll write more about this character. maybe i wont. im not a very consistent writer. but heres this anyway!
> 
> heres a link to his toyhouse page, if you want to know what he looks like : https://toyhou.se/6776273.ransom


End file.
